


The Game of Love

by Arkadin



Category: Avengers (Comics), Captain Marvel (Marvel Comics), Spider-Woman (Comic), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 09:18:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5579965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arkadin/pseuds/Arkadin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carol Danvers faces her greatest challenge yet... Scrabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Game of Love

Carol Danvers clenched her fists and drew on her resolve. Her opponent had almost won, the odds were against her. But she knew she would prevail no matter what.

The letters in her hand were "A B R O N N G." Jessica Drew was sitting across the board with a shit-eating grin on her face. "I'm ready, Carol," she said.

"I'm just getting started." Carol shot her victorious smirk. Jess twitched--Carol remembered her saying she found that smirk irresistibly sexy. Her thoughts started drifting to other kinds of games they could be playing. Focus, she told herself. First she'd win the game and then the sky was the limit.

"All right." She put down the letters and made a little triumphant flourish with her hands.

Jess frowned. "Aborning? What the hell is that?"

"Aborning! It means, you know, in the process of being born or created."

"You're making it up."

"No I'm not! Cosmic people use it all the time. You know, like 'Foolish mortal! Hast thou seenest the galaxies aborning?'"

"You're bluffing."

"I'm not bluffing! It's totally a word!"

"Well," said Jess, leaning in over the table, "you did bluff yourself into thinking you didn't want to kiss me for years." She raised a single eyebrow.

"...yeah, okay," said Carol, "but I'm not bluffing now. It's a word."

"Okay, then why don't we consult the Scrabble dictionary?"

Carol crossed her arms. "That's not fair, Jess."

"It's the definition of fair."

"But you play these weird-ass non-words all the time! Like last time you were trying to convince me that 'kything' is a word."

"It is a word! It comes from A Wrinkle in Time. It means telepathic communication."

"It's not in the dictionary."

Jess threw up her hands and gestured wildly for emphasis. "It's a really useful word. It describes something we do all the time in our job. Lots of mutants use it now."

"It's not in the dictionary!"

"So if you think the dictionary is such a perfect authority, why don't you look at it?"

"... All right, fine." Carol picked up the dictionary and quickly flipped through it. "Ha!" she said, pointing at the entry. "See! It's a word!" She stood up in a victory pose. "I was--oh shit." In her enthusiasm, she'd knocked over the table, spilling the scrabble tiles to the floor. "Okay, now what."

"Let's try it again tomorrow," said Jess. She took Carol's hand, and Carol felt the rush of excitement and joy. Ever since she'd come back from the edge of existence, being around Jess made her felt more alive than she'd ever been. Jess plopped down on the couch and stretched out like a cat, and any thought of resuming Scrabble was gone. She was taking a lot more initiative now, Carol noticed, and seemed more confident than ever. This made Carol happy, both because she cared about Jess a lot and had hoped she'd get to this point, and because it was really, ridiculously hot. Carol pounced down on top of her and showered her with kisses.

But inwardly she thought, This isn't over, Jess. Next time, I WILL kick your ass in Scrabble. You can count on it.

**Author's Note:**

> This was the opening scene of an enormously long and complicated story that never quite worked. It was meant to establish the core of their relationship and some of their philosophical differences and their points in common. Still, I think this scene works on its own.


End file.
